Adios
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: Poco a poco comenzaban a separarse... "Siempre tuvo la razón" pensó con tristeza aquel chico.


_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Lynn Okamoto y la canción pertenece a Jesse & Joy. Solo soy creadora de la trama.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sountrack: CorreJesse & Joy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Adios.<strong>

* * *

><p>-La…La primera vez que me dejaste- decía aquel chico de cabellos negros- La primera vez que me dejaste en verdad me dejo mal. Juré que me amabas, pensé que, tal vez el del error había sido yo.<p>

La primera vez que nos separamos, fue porque tú habías _asesinado _ a mi familia. Esa fue la primera vez que me había enamora. ¡Realmente estaba enamorado de ti! Pero por azares del destino tú y yo nos separamos…-

-Kōta…-trataba de replicar la chica de cabellos rosados

-No Lucy…- le cayó con voz solemne- Suprimí todo lo que había sucedido en ese momento olvidando por completo la muerte de mi padre y de mi hermana, incluso… olvidándote a ti. Después de años, tú y yo nos volvimos a reencontrar; claro, como Nyu, pero tú y yo habíamos sido juntados de nuevo por la vida. Desde ese día que te vi en la playa, me llamaste la atención, independientemente de cómo te encontrabas…- el chico trago saliva; cerrando los ojos continuo con su anécdota- Me había cautivado tu mirada, tu cabello, aquella sonrisa tierna y..- sonrió con parsimonia- aquella dulce voz que mencionaba mi nombre… "_Kōta… Kōta__" _

No pudo evitarlo, pero las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por aquellos tristes y cansados ojos cafés… Él en verdad la amaba ¡Cuánto la amaba! A pesar del cruel y duro pasado que ambos habían experimentado, a pesar de la naturaleza de aquella chica que se encontraba frente suyo… a pesar de todo él la amaba. Él amor que le tenía a Lucy superaba todo lo racional. Pero desde hace poco tiempo su corazón y alma comenzaban a cansarse… de luchar, de esperar, de intentar… de todo.

- Kōta, entiéndeme- decía ella con voz solemne- No…no, es bueno que estemos juntos.

-Dime Lucy…-contesto perdido en sus pensamientos.- ¿Cuántas veces habías dicho eso?

-Muchas…-dijo bajando la cabeza.- Demasiadas…-dijo sumiéndose en sus pensamientos.

-Como sea- contesto él regresando a la triste realidad.- Nos separamos dos veces ¿Lo recuerdas? Una cuando éramos niños… y la otra… la otra, cuando te creí muerta. Ese fue el peor momento de mi vida. Tanto como Yuka, como Nana y Mayu trataron de sacarme de mi soledad, de la deplorable depresión que tenía, ya que nada era igual sin _mi _ Nyu… Sin _mi _Lucy. Y ahora… esta es la tercera vez… ¿Cierto Lucy?

- Kōta…-decía ella aún con la cabeza mirando al suelo.- Entiéndeme; tú y yo no podemos estar juntos, tan solo mi simple presencia te hace daño. Tan solo mi simple naturaleza puede lastimarte… y es lo que menos quiero, lastimarte…

-¿Lastimarme?- dijo sarcásticamente- Me has lastimado más de lo que imaginas…. Si Lucy, el tan solo que actúes de esta forma, que me hables así, tan solo la simple idea de que tú y yo nos separemos; eso me lastima más que tu naturaleza, tu existencia y todo el mal que nos rodee. Me lastima más _eso _ que lo que posiblemente pueda tener solución…

-Entiéndelo- dijo con voz fría aquella chica que por dentro se estaba consumiendo de dolor.- Es mejor separarnos; no volvernos a ver, hacer como que no nos conocemos… olvidarnos, como hacía tiempo

-Lu…Lu...-susurro aquel chico

"_Hacía tanto tiempo que no me decía Lu..."_ pensó con ternura. No. No debía de doblegarse, sabía de antemano que, si ella se quedaba a su lado él sufriría. Más de lo que ya estaba sufriendo ahora.

-Es lo mejor- dijo levantando por fin el rostro y enfrentando aquella atormentada mirada.- Te amo Kōta; de eso no debes de tener la menor duda, pero… La vida, Dios y el Destino no nos quieren unidos. Es mejor así.

-De acuerdo…- contesto con simpleza.

Algo en el rostro del chico hizo que ella se sorprendiera. No había emociones ya. No había sentimientos. Todo estaba finiquitado. Así como ella termino con la vida de cada uno de sus enemigos. Así estaba su relación. Terminada. Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus bellos ojos rosados, pero tenía que ser fuerte. Ella había hecho esa propuesta, tenía que soportar el calvario que a partir de ahora viviría.

Sin preámbulos, fue a la habitación en donde ambos compartieron demasiados momentos únicos y maravillosos; dejando en aquella sala a un Kōta pensativo. Pensó en hacer una maleta; pero lo veía inútil, solamente se dedico a entrar en aquella habitación y embriagarse del dulce y suave aroma que desprendía la habitación: El aroma de Kōta. Mezclado con él de ella. Se acostó en la cama y aspiro fuertemente la almohada de aquel chico que le robaba suspiros. No pudo soportarlo más, las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas. Lo iba a extrañar. Demasiado. Pero esa era su decisión. Por más dolorosa que fuera. Esa había sido _la _ decisión.

Kōta, por su lado, regreso a la realidad. Sabía que le había dejado el camino libre a Lucy… Por unos instantes pensó en decirle más negativas, envolverla para que ella se quedará con él. Para que pudieran ser felices aunque fuese, por un corto tiempo. Pero se negó. Ya estaba cansado de estas situaciones. Fue por eso que decidió decirle que si, ella tenía la razón y era la mejor solución separarse.

¿Acaso lo era? Se preguntaba constantemente. No lo sabía. Pero lo único que sabía era que aquellas platicas, aquellas palabras, Lucy se las había dicho en un pasado algo lejano. Ya se sabía los monólogos. Y estaba fastidiado.

Después de calmase, Lucy tomo lo único que vio que valdría la pena. Aquel dije que Kōta le había regalado el día que ambos cumplían dos meses de novios. Aquel bello dije con una pequeña rosa de cristal…

_Flash Back_

_-¡Lu! ¡Lu!- llamaba aquel chico desde la entrada del pequeño pero acogedor departamento.- ¿Lu?_

_-¡Kōta!- dijo ella con la más bella sonrisa que el pudiese imaginar- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?_

_-Verás…-decía un tanto excitado por lo que traía a sus espaldas.- Hoy…Hoy... Hoy cumplimos dos meses Lucy._

_La chica solo pudo sonrojarse furiosamente y dedicarle una cálida y suave sonrisa._

_-Lo sé tonto y te tengo una sorpresa…_

_-¡Espera!- dijo un poco exaltado sorprendiendo a la chica- Antes de eso... quiero darte algo._

_-¿Qué es?- dijo con la curiosidad a flor de piel_

_-Toma…-dijo entregándole la pequeña cajita de terciopelo rojo y dirigiéndola al balcón de su apartamento.- Ábrelo- ordenó._

_Ella un poco temerosa por el contenido de la cajita; la abrió lentamente y quedo completamente maravilla por su contenido._

_-¡Kōta!.. Es… Es... hermosa.-_

_-No más que tú- dijo el chico completamente Sonrojado.- Te Amo Lu, Gracias por este tiempo compartido conmigo, de verdad… Muchas Gracias._

_-Te Amo Kōta… Y no des las gracias, al contrario, yo debo de darte las gracias por amarme… Gracias mi vida…_

_End Flash Back_

Con el dorso de la mano se limpio aquella lágrima traicionera y salió de aquella habitación, tratando de grabarse a fuego el aroma de su amado.

Él seguía sentado en el sillón de la sala. No se había movido ni un solo momento. Simplemente estaba pensando… ¿Porque la vida le hacía jugadas tan macabras? Primero; perdió a su padre y a su dulce hermana a manos de aquella mujer a la cuál amaba y le había perdonado _todo _ lo que había sucedido en el pasado. Después, su prima Yuka, se alejo de él, porque no soportaba vivir en el mismo techo con la persona a la que amaba pero que no le correspondía; sus pequeñas hermanas Nana y Mayu comenzaron a hacer una vida por si solas, en otro lugar lejos de él. Aunque seguían en contacto; ya no era lo mismo. Y ahora; ahora a la mujer que amaba se iba de su lado… una vez más.

-Si amas algo, déjalo ir, si regresa; es que siempre fue tuyo… Y si no, es que nunca lo fue- susurró para sí mismos aquella frase que un día le dijo su prima.

- Kōta- llamó ella desde la puerta del departamento

El volteo a verla y se sorprendió de que solo fuera con las ropas que llevaba y en su mano derecha la tuviera cerrada en puño, como protegiendo algo. Se levanto del sofá, y fue a donde ella se encontraba. La miro por un tiempo determinado, tratando de nunca olvidar aquel hermoso rostro, aquellos ojos tan bellos y expresivos, aquella boca pequeña pero suave y dulce, trató de no olvidar aquel cabello de ese extraño pero único color.

Ambos sin pensarlo, sonrieron con melancolía. Sabían que tal vez _ese _ era _su _ final.

-Adiós Kōta…-

-Adiós… Lucy

Se cerró la puerta frente a él y se quedo estático sopesando lo sucedido. No quería, pero debían; debían de alejarse. A pesar de las negativas que le dio a su ahora ex pareja, sabía muy en el fondo que ella _siempre _ tuvo la razón. No lo pensó dos veces y salió del apartamento, dándole alcance a la chica de cabellos rosados en el elevador.

-Lu…

Lucy no tuvo tiempo de responder ya que sus labios se encontraron presos de los cálidos y dulces labios de Kōta. Ambos se besaron con exagerada lentitud, disfrutando, degustando y tratando de recordar aquel último beso. El sabor de Lucy era inigualable, se decía aquel chico, su sabor tan dulce y embriagante lo incitaba a probar más, a exigir más de ese apreciable tesoro. El sabor de Kōta era único e irrepetible. Siempre tendría ese sabor característico: Menta. A ella le volvía loca ese sabor mezclado con la esencia de él. Sabía que ese beso era el último y por eso se esforzaba en lo más mínimo en disfrutarlo y hacerlo disfrutar.

Cuando el aire se hizo ausente ambos se separaron con los ojos cerrados, aún en esa burbuja en la que se habían adentrado. Kōta no supo de donde tomo fuerzas y con la voz más firme que pudo creer tener se despidió de ella.

-Adiós.-

-Adiós Kōta- respondió la chica con la misma voz

Ahora su vida sería diferente. Sin ella.

Ahora, la vida de ella sería una paradoja. Sin él.

* * *

><p><em>(Aplausos) T^T<em>

_De acuerdo, debo decir que me base en el anime :D_

_¿Qué tal les parecio? *o* Dios es mi segundo Fic de Elfen Lied_

_:al escuchar esa canción no se porque, me imagine una situación así entre Lucy y Kota_

_TT-TT triste muy triste! ¡La inspirqación a vuelto a mi! (HH)_

_Los Fic's que tengo pendientes los voy a actualizar. Gracias por leer ^^_

_¿Review?_

_Andyy'_


End file.
